


plot twist

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Honestly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: Beca was blaming this project.  This damn song.  The damn lyrics springing to mind, reminding her of Chloe.  The artist’s ideas for the direction of the song foring a lovely little fantasy in Beca’s mind, twisting her relationship with her housemate until she was powering out lyric after lyric, all about Chloe.





	plot twist

  
  


It wasn’t often that Chloe got home late from the clinic.  She usually had a set 9-5, but today had been a field call to the zoo for their three-monthly checkups.  It had been a long day.  A seven am start and now she was walking through the door at half past six, with aching arches and a wombat bite to the left boob. 

She could hear Beca singing loudly in the kitchen.as she unlocked the front door and let herself in.  

 

_ I always thought it would only be one kiss _

_ One became a hundred _

_ Oh, all of a sudden, I'm saying, "I love you" _

 

Quietly, so as not to startle her housemate, she slid her tote onto the floor and made her way into the kitchen, following the scent of italian herbs and fresh bread.  She watched Beca moving around the kitchen, dropping low and swinging her hips as she stirred the simmering pasta sauce, her headphones, hung low around her neck.  

Chloe had always thought Beca was attractive.  That was not news.  Hell, she’d fully considered asking Tom to excuse them, that first day in the Barden showers.  Now, she was thankful that she’d gone with her gut and just let their friendship grow at it’s own pace.  She smiled into her hand, stifling the giggle that threatened to expose her spying as Beca dropped to the the floor and swung her ass out into a spin.  

Beca’s eyes caught Chloe’s and widened, the spoon in her hand flying onto the bench with a shriek.  

 “What the fuck, Chlo?”   


She watched Beca fumbling to pause the song on her phone, “That was the hottest slut drop I’ve seen since Emily had too many tequila shots at Aubrey’s birthday party.  I especially loved the little…”

 “Okay!”

Chloe took a seat on the counter, completely ignoring the barstools and Beca’s pointed glance.  “What song was that.  It was catchy.”

Beca stuttered slightly, turning back to the pasta sauce on the stove, “Just… New artist at work.  We’re working on lyrics to help it flow a little better.  We have a chorus and maybe a verse. I dunno.”

Chloe smirked and tugged Beca back by the belt loop.  “Sing it for me?”

Beca rolled her eyes, “Why are you like this?  I’m cooking you dinner like a good housemate and…”   
Chloe locked her ankles around Beca’s waist, fixing her with a raised eyebrow.  “Beca fuckin Mitchell.”

 “Ugh!”

The poppy melodic had Chloe bopping along as Beca laced their fingers together, crooning through the chorus of the song.  

Chloe felt the familiar tug of in her chest, that usually made itself known around Beca, or when she heard a song that really just resonated.  She watched Beca get into the verse, freeing herself from the trappings of Chloe’s legs.  

 

_ Since you came into my world _

_ I had to leave that in the past tense _

 

__ “Oh! I love that…”

Beca smirked, “You love everything I write.”  

Chloe fought down the blush fighting its way into her cheeks.  “You’re talented.  If only you could cook too…”

Beca gasped and shoved the spoon at Chloe’s mouth, “Bitch what’s this?”

Chloe held eye contact, slipping the spoon between her lips, “I’ve had better.”

 “Get out of my kitchen.”  

 

***

 

_ All my life I've been a player, player, player _

_ But I don't wanna play no more _

 

Beca was blaming this project.  This damn song.  The damn lyrics springing to mind, reminding her of Chloe.  The artist’s ideas for the direction of the song foring a lovely little fantasy in Beca’s mind, twisting her relationship with her housemate until she was powering out lyric after lyric, all about Chloe.  

She tossed and turned, watching the clock on her nightstand move from ten, to eleven, to midnight, her brain filled with images and words and rhymes.

One am and Beca picked up her phone, opening the Bella group chat.  

 

_ Bmitch: @Junkem how the fuck do you sleep when you have a hook in your head… _

_ Junkem:  *smirk emoji* _

_ Bmitch:  *High five* _

 

She clicked on the call coming through from Emily’s private chat.

 “‘Sup lil Junk?”

_  “I don’t.  That’s my answer.  Who’s the subject? Or is it just a song?” _

Beca stretched out groaning as her back popped, one, two, three times.  “Well, here’s the thing…  It started as  _ just a song _ .”

_ “Oh!” _

She could hear the smirk in Emily’s voice, “Yeah.  So the artist pitch for the song was  _ a journey from nothing to something _ .  So far it’s gorgeous, but like…  I just keep thinking about…”

_  “Who!?” _

Beca rolled her eyes at the shrill whisper, “Jesus Emily, it is one am.”

_ “Yes, and I’m in a steady relationship with my music so can you please just let me live vicariously through you?” _

 “Fine.  Let me sing you what we’ve got so far.”

Two verses and a chorus later, Emily was cooing into the phone, practically squealing about how cute it was.  

_ “Please tell me it’s Chloe…” _

Beca froze.  “What?”

_ “Listen, Beca… I’ve been waiting for you idiots to sort your shit out since Chloe broke up with Boston…” _

 “Chicago,” Beca chuckled.

_ “Whatever.” _

Beca groaned.  “I swear to God, she’s just in here all the damn time.  This song just… It’s making me wonder what would happen if I just….”   
_ “Ask her out?” _

 “Maybe.  But… I’m going to get this song finished and maybe these thoughts will just… fade with it.”

_ “Maybe they will.  But what if they don’t.” _

Beca was honestly not sure she was ready to find out. 

 

*** 

 

The first thing Chloe noticed when she woke the next morning, was Beca and Emily’s interaction in group chat.  The second thing, was the sound of the blender buzzing lightly through the thin wall.  Beca clearly hadn’t slept.  

She rolled out of bed, flipping her hair up into a messy bun as she trudged into the kitchen.  

 “Hey sleepyhead!”  

Yep, Beca hadn’t slept at all. 

Chloe leaned on Beca’s shoulder, “It’s so early.”   
 “I have an 8am start at the studio this morning,” Beca said, reaching up to scratch the nape of her friends neck.  

Chloe groaned contentedly, nuzzling her face into Beca’s neck.  “Did you get any sleep last night?”

 “I’m fine Chlo.  Nothing a few cups of coffee won’t fix.”

 “My boob still hurts.”

Beca laughed, “I don’t even know what a fucking wombat is, but it’s still hilarious.”  

 “I hope your smoothie tastes like kale water.”

 “Well, it’s your smoothie, and I have to go,” Beca said.  She spun around, catching Chloe completely off guard with a quick kiss on the mouth.  It was chaste.  The kind of kiss that usually landed on a cheek, or a forehead, but it was still  _ a kiss. _  And it still ripped through Chloe, turning her stomach with a flurry of butterflies that really felt like they were probably the size of Hercules Moths.  The front door to the apartment had clicked shut, silencing Beca’s melodic humming before Chloe had completely registered what had just happened.  A tidal wave of  _ Holy shit  _ and  _ oh my god _ ’s looping through her brain _. What the fuck was that? _

 

***

 

Beca was still humming to herself as she entered the turnstiles to the subway.  She’d typed out what she hoped was probably the last verse of the song as she was standing on the platform, and spent the fifteen minute trip playing with the lyrics on her phone.  Unfortunately for Beca, not having her mind occupied by words and melodies meant her brain went straight back home.  Straight to Chloe.  

Chloe.  

Who Beca had kissed.  

She stopped dead in her tracks, lurching forwards as impatient commuters collided with her back.  She started walking, quickly trying to exit the noisy platform so she could gather her thoughts.  What the fuck had she been thinking?

Clearly, she hadn’t.  

She flipped her sunglasses down, muting the glare filtering through the doorway and opened her contacts. 

 “Emily, I need help.”

_  “Beca?  It’s like 7:30? Have you even tried to sleep yet?” _

 “I have an early session at the studio.  Look, I know you’re sleeping but I’ve… fucked up.”

She crossed the pavement, well away that the suits around her were ignoring most of her conversation, “Like, really.”

_  “What’d you do?  Kiss Chloe?” _

Beca froze again, this time nearly being thrown to the pavement in her stupor.  “How did you….?”  Beca paused, waiting for the laughter to subside.  “You done, Junk?”  Another snort from Emily, followed by an apology, “I don’t know why, but it just happened.”

_ “And why did you call me and not Chloe?” _

 “I don’t know dude.  Probably because I’m freaking the fuck out that I’ve ruined the best damn relat… friendship I’ve ever had.”

 “ _ Relax.  Go to work. Text Chloe.” _

Beca stared at the phone, slightly miffed that Emily had hung up on her.  “Rude.”  

She felt the phone vibrate in her hand.  

 

_ New Message from Chloe <3 _

_ Plot Twist? _

 

Damn.  How could one message give Beca the link to the entire damn song that had kept her up all night.  

 

_ Becs:  I love you _

_ Becs:  Don’t be weird, but you literally just finished the song for me. _

_ Chloe <3:  See you tonight?   _

_ Chloe <3:  Amy’s at *not*bumper’s.  _

_ Chloe <3:  Bring wine.  _

_ Becs:  Yes, dear. _

_ Chloe <3:  I like the sound of that... _

 

Beca wasn’t going to hyperventilate.  

Except… She probably was. 

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
